


Szwy i kwiaty

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Flowers, Minor Injuries, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara nauczyła go, jak zakładać szwy. Varro stara się być użyteczny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szwy i kwiaty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Flowers and Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062592) by [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle)



> Napisane na fikaton do prompta, jakim było zdanie z "Pani Bovary" Gaustave'a Flauberta: _Perspektywa kłopotów, nieodłącznych od przyjemności, przywiodła mu na myśl jego obecną kochankę_.

**Szwy i kwiaty**

Pułkownik nakazał zamknięcie go w przydzielonej mu kwaterze do momentu, w którym Ziemia nie nawiąże z nimi kontaktu. Zgodził się bez dyskusji; po tak długim czasie spędzonym na _Destiny_ wiedział już, że najszybszą drogą do spokoju jest po prostu godzić się na wszystko, co Young wymyślił. Po przekazaniu instrukcji pani senator i temu naukowcowi, bez szemrania wrócił do swojej kwatery i pozwolił, aby porucznik James stała pod drzwiami na warcie. Tamara zaproponowała, że mu przez chwilę potowarzyszy. Po raz pierwszy Varro i Young się w czymś zgodzili i kategorycznie zabronili jej przychodzić. Obaj wiedzieli, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Varro krążył nerwowo po kwaterze, wydeptując równą ścieżkę od jednej ściany do drugiej, całe osiem metrów. Jemu również zależało na tym, aby udało się bombę rozbroić. Z jednej strony oczywiście, chodziło o setki niewinnych ludzi, których życia były zagrożone. Z drugiej… O wiele przyjemniej było móc swobodnie poruszać się po statku i odwiedzać ambulatorium, kiedy tylko chciał. Te dwie czynności były jego jedynymi rozrywkami na _Destiny_ — pozbawiony ich, powoli zaczynał wariować.

Nie oznaczało to, że jego egzystencja była pasmem szczęścia, oczywiście, że nie. Był członkiem Przymierza i cała załoga wciąż — mimo wszystko — widziała w nim jednego z tych, którzy na _Destiny_ napadli. Ludzie spoglądali na niego ze strachem lub pogardą, gdy szedł korytarzem, a pułkownik Young wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go zastrzelić na miejscu, gdy tylko spotykał go w okolicy ambulatorium.

Drzwi kwatery się otworzyły i do środka, w towarzystwie Greera i James, wszedł Young. Być może mieli dobre informacje, być może wkrótce będzie mógł wyjść i znowu chodzić po statku, narażając się na nieprzychylne komentarze i spojrzenia. 

Perspektywa kłopotów, nieodłącznych od przyjemności, przywiodła mu na myśl Tamarę. Jeśli tylko Young będzie miał dobre wieści, znowu uda mu się ją zobaczyć. Varro nie cieszył się tak na spotkanie z drugim człowiekiem odkąd umarła jego żona. To było miłą odmianą, po tej duszącej i rozdzierającej serce rozpaczy — wyczekiwać bliskości innej osoby.

— Coś wiadomo? — spytał, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi od łóżka do lustra.

— Przed chwilą dostaliśmy meldunek z Ziemi — powiedział Young. — Pułkownik Telford przekazał, że udało się rozbroić bombę i że znaleźli kamienie.

Varro odetchnął głęboko, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju.

— To wspaniale.

Young kiwnął głową.

— W związku z tym uważam, że trzymanie cię tutaj nie jest dłużej niezbędne. Możesz poruszać się po statku bez nadzoru. — Odwrócił się do drzwi. — I… W imieniu wszystkich dziękuję za pomoc.

Wyszedł, a wraz z nim Greer, jak dobry piesek. Porucznik James została jeszcze chwilę; uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, mrugnęła wesoło i wymruczała coś, co zabrzmiało jak „dobra robota”. Varro odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Varro odczekał pięć minut po tym, jak za James zamknęły się drzwi, wyszedł z kwatery i skierował w stronę ambulatorium. Mijani po drodze ludzie krzywili się niepewnie w kiepskiej imitacji uśmiechu. Przynajmniej nie patrzyli na niego jak na mordercę, już nie; wyraźnym było, że informacja o jego udziale w zażegnaniu ostatniego kryzysu na Ziemi szybko doszła do wiadomości publicznej.

Tamara stała tyłem do wejścia, zajęta segregowaniem lekarstw, które przyniesiono jej z drugiego statku. Varro rozpromienił się na jej widok.

— Witaj, nieznajoma.

Tamara drgnęła, nieomal upuszczając fiolkę z antybiotykiem. Varro przełknął ślinę. Gdyby ta fiolka — których mieli zdecydowanie za mało — rozbiła się, jego przyszłość stałaby pod dużym znakiem zapytania.

— Varro. Pułkownik wreszcie zdecydował się pozwolić ci wyjść?

— Najwyraźniej przyszło mu to na myśl.

Tamara odłożyła fiolkę i usiadła na jednym z łóżek. Poklepała miejsce obok siebie, zachęcając go, aby przysiadł koło niej.

— Mówiłam mu, że to bez sensu — powiedziała i zamachała nogami. — Że gdybyś chciał nam zaszkodzić, w ogóle nie mówiłbyś nic o bombie.

— Niektórzy po prostu nie chcą nam zaufać — skomentował gorzko. — No i, oczywiście, wasz pułkownik mnie nie lubi.

Tamara spojrzała na niego pytająco. Varro wzruszył ramionami.

— Chyba uważa, że spędzam z tobą za dużo czasu.

Tamara zaśmiała się i położyła rękę na wierzchu jego dłoni. Nie był to czuły dotyk ani mocny uścisk, to był po prostu ciężar jej dłoni na jego, po prostu… był. W pewien sposób to było bardzo znaczące, choć Varro nie był pewien, w jaki.

— Chodź — powiedziała Tamara. — Obiecałam, że nauczę cię zakładać szwy, a akurat trafił mi się wypadek w maszynowni.

***

W ciągu kilku tygodni Varro awansował na pozycję pierwszego pielęgniarza na _Destiny_ , co skwapliwie wykorzystywał do namawiania Tamary, aby trochę odpoczęła. Początkowo T.J. odmawiała, tłumacząc się obowiązkiem i dyplomem sanitariuszki. W końcu jednak uległa i zostawiła Varro w ambulatorium w nudne popołudnie, gdy porucznik Scott i Greer oraz kilku naukowców przebywało na planecie, przy której statek się zatrzymał. Pogoda na planecie była piękna, do skoku w nadświetlną pozostawało pięć godzin, wszystko zdawało się iść doskonale.

— T.J., tutaj Scott — odezwało się pozostawione przez Tamarę radio. — T.J., mamy problem.

Varro rozważał przez moment pójście po Tamarę — fakt, była jedynym dyplomowanym sanitariuszem na pokładzie — ale zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi. Tamara przez ostatnie trzy dni czuwała przy łóżku Adama Brody’ego, ofiary nagłego spięcia w obwodach na mostku. Nikt bardziej od niej nie zasługiwał na chwilę odpoczynku.

— Tu Varro — powiedział, biorąc krótkofalówkę do ręki. — Tamara jest w tej chwili zajęta, nie może przyjść. Co się stało?

— Najwyraźniej nie spodobaliśmy się miejscowym zwierzętom — powiedział porucznik Scott. — Kilka nas zaatakowało, pokłuły nas rogami. Parę ran ciętych, nic poważniejszego.

— Przyjdźcie do ambulatorium. Tamara uczyła mnie zakładać szwy, poradzę sobie.

Cisza. Varro wyobrażał sobie, jak po drugiej stronie połączenia porucznik Scott myśli intensywnie.

— W porządku — powiedział w końcu. — Rush będzie potrzebować paru szwów, reszta sama się wyliże. Zaraz go podeślę.

Varro odłożył krótkofalówkę i czekał. Po kilku wyjątkowo długich minutach — w czasie których Varro przeanalizował wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z tej sytuacji, zaczynając od poprawnie założonych szwów na przyczynieniu się do zgonu głównego naukowca wyprawy kończąc — doktor Rush wszedł do ambulatorium, trzymając się za lewe ramię.

Varro wskazał mu miejsce najbliżej drzwi, a sam poszedł po nici i opatrunki.

— Ciężki dzień? — spytał, czyszcząc długą ranę, biegnącą od ramienia do łopatki.

Rush zaśmiał się sucho.

— Owszem. Zaatakowało nas coś, co wyglądało jak jednorożce.

Varro skwitował to pomrukiem. Nie wiedział, czym są jednorożce.

— Ciekawa sytuacja — stwierdził nagle Rush.

— Słucham?

— Ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy sam na sam powiedziałeś mi, że mnie zabijesz — powiedział. — Jeśli nie znajdę sposobu na połączenie się z _Destiny_ .

— Cóż. — Varro odłożył wacik. — Znalazłeś.

Rush drgnął, gdy Varro zaczął zakładać szwy.

— Miałeś rację mówiąc, że ten statek to kupa rdzy — kontynuował — ale pobyt tutaj to jedno z najwspanialszych doświadczeń mojego życia. Po śmierci żony pogrążyłem się w rozpaczy, myślałem, że już nic dobrego nigdy mnie nie spotka. A potem… Potem trafiłem tutaj i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuję, że naprawdę żyję.

— Potrafię to zrozumieć — wyszeptał Rush.

Z korytarza zaczął dobiegać odgłos szybkich kroków i nagle do ambulatorium wpadli pułkownik Young i Greer, obaj z wyciągniętymi pistoletami, które natychmiast skierowali w stronę Varro. Za nimi do pomieszczenia weszła Tamara.

— Już, chwileczkę.

Varro skończył zakładać szwy, odsunął się od Rusha i podniósł ręce do góry. Young wpatrywał się intensywnie w naukowca, jakby chciał uzyskać nieme zapewnienie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Greer natomiast nie zdejmował oczu z Varro. 

Tamara się zirytowała.

— Mówiłam, że wszystko w porządku. Varro jest dobry z pierwszej pomocy, o czym również mówiłam. — Podeszła do Greera i opuściła jego broń. — Co takiego mógłby zrobić?

— Dlaczego przyjąłeś zgłoszenie Scotta? — spytał Young, zupełnie ignorując wypowiedź Tamary.

— Ponieważ już tutaj byłem, a Tamara dopiero co udała się na spoczynek — wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem Varro. — Porucznik Scott zapewnił, że pomoc będzie wymagała tylko założenia kilku szwów, a to akurat potrafię. Chciałem być użyteczny.

— Rush? — Pułkownik zwrócił się do fizyka.

Rush potwierdził słowa Varro skinieniem. Young zmrużył oczy, ale nie mógł się do niczego przyczepić. Schował więc broń — to samo kazał zrobić Greerowi — przeprosił i wyszedł z ambulatorium. 

Tamara pokręciła z politowaniem głową i podeszła do Rusha. Obejrzała ranę, założyła jeszcze opatrunek i kazała fizykowi przyjść do siebie za kilka godzin. Varro był pewien, że gdy raz Rush wyjdzie z ambulatorium, już tam nie wróci.

— Przepraszam za pułkownika — powiedziała cicho Tamara. — Ale i tak powinieneś był mnie wezwać.

— Odpoczynek ci się należał.

Tamara uśmiechnęła się.

— Świetne szwy.

— Miałem doskonałego nauczyciela.

***

Wieczorem — tuż po tym, jak dopadł doktora Rusha i wcisnął mu jakieś tabletki — Varro zapukał do drzwi kwatery Tamary i wszedł, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Sanitariuszka stała nad plastikowym pudłem, do którego chowała poskładane ubrania.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś? — spytał.

Tamara poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego smutno.

— Nie — odparła. — Chowam rzeczy Carmen. Dla drugiego dziecka _Destiny_.

Zamknęła pudło i te same słowa napisała na wieku. Varro zrobił krok do przodu. Tamara zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy widząc, że mężczyzna chowa coś za plecami.

— Co to?

— Niespodzianka.

Varro wyciągnął bukiet turkusowych kwiatów. Tamara ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze.

— Eli pokazał mi je na obrazie z planety — wyjaśnił Varro — i pomyślałem, że mogłyby ci się spodobać. Ponieważ nie mogę opuszczać statku, poprosiłem porucznik James, aby je dla mnie zebrała. — Podał kwiaty Tamarze. — To dla ciebie.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, biorąc bukiet. — Są przepiękne. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

— To twoja zasługa.

Tamara odchyliła głowę i zaczęła się śmiać.

— Jesteś piękna, gdy się śmiejesz — oświadczył Varro nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. — Powinnaś to robić częściej.

Przysunęła się bliżej niego.

— Jeśli tylko będę miała okazję.

Tamara odłożyła bukiet turkusowych kwiatów na swoje łóżko, nachyliła się i musnęła wargami jego usta.

— Dziękuję za kwiaty — powiedziała bardzo cicho.

— Zawsze, nieznajoma.


End file.
